<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy kisses by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566092">Sleepy kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Sleepy Kisses, Southern Will, Tired Will, pure innocent solangelo, solangelo, solangelo fluff, theyre both dorks, this is so fluffy I tried, will is a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sleepy kisses and bedtime snuggles after Will slips into the Hades cabin after a long day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in dire need of some solangelo fluff and I tried my hardest to make it as fluffy as possible.  Gosh these two are dorks and I love them.  I will die with the southern Will concept but shh.  Let’s take a break from the angst for at least one fic, and have this.  I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was always around eleven that Will slunk into the Hades cabin, after his shift at the infirmary (except on the days he needed to stay longer or he took the night shift).  Tonight was no different, except for the fact that Will was a little earlier than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t no one in the infirmary,” Will muttered tiredly, slipping into a more southern accent, “at least not anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico hummed and looked up from the book he was reading, “you look awful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Will flopped down horizontally, across Nico’s legs, “you look absolutely lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you work too much,” Nico ran his fingers through Will’s hair, petting him like a dog.  Will hummed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop putting people in the infirmary then,” Will grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault this time!  My hands are clean,” Nico said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands are cold,” Will sighed, relaxing his shoulders, “you can’t fight everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shrugged, “I can fight anyone and everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suppose I’ll just take more night shifts then, no more bedtime snuggles for you,” Will threatened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I just can’t go on then, I think I might die,” Nico responded sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Will patted Nico on the hip, the only place he could find quickly with his face buried in the sheets, “you would be devastated with no more of your beloved cuddles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that always pulls me closer,” Nico stuffed the bookmark in his book and set it off to the side, pulling Will’s face up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Will whispered, noticing the look in Nico’s eyes.  Will’s gaze flickered to Nico’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My eyes are up here,” Nico muttered, pressing his lips to Will’s.  Will cupped Nico’s cheek in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will lazily pressed sloppy kisses to the corner of Nico’s lips, pushing Nico down onto the bed, his hands resting on Nico’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico put his hands on Will’s hips, kissing back a bit less sloppy, but just as loving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will stared down at Nico sleepily, he smiled softly.  Nico blushed and pulled Will down by the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled, and flopped down on top of Nico.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Nico protested, trying to sound angry, but his tone died off.  Will started laughing, small snorts and giggles coming from him.  His shoulders shook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shoved Will off of him to the side, but soon enough he was chuckling too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Will pressed his face into the crook of Nico’s neck, “you’re the reason I work so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the reason I get to smile every day,” Nico cupped Will’s cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing along his cheek bone, “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled, but a tear rolled down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Will!” Nico’s eyes widened with surprise, “what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed again, covering Nico’s hand with his own, “that’s the sappiest thing I’ve heard you say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico blushed and looked away, he smacked Will in the chest playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you had me worried like that, dork,” Nico pursed his lips in a pout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will wiped his face and wrapped his arms around Nico, pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean what you said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Nico grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How mean, I break the rules for you,” Will closed his eyes and relaxed into the sheets of Nico’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you bend the rules and find loopholes?” Nico raised an eyebrow accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two campers of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposite</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex cannot be in a cabin together alone,” Will said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sneak,” Nico kisses the underside of Will’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, in fact, not a woman,” Will muttered, his grip on Nico’s waist loosening.  He yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’m gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi gay, I’m Will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Will,” Nico rolled his eyes, curling up against Will’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Gay,” Will laughed tiredly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dork,” Nico huffed, “goodnight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually hoped this would be longer but I didn’t know what else to write so I ended it there.  We Stan solangelo also tired Will is a big yes from me.  Kisses are weird to describe but I tried.  I hope that you enjoyed, I know I had an absolute ball writing it.  Thanks for reading, I love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>